


Howlers

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Sirius, F/M, Fluffy piece, Mom Reader, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents AU, Son Harry, just a funny, lol harry got a howler let's all laugh at him, super cute, two perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: AU where you and Sirius raised Harry after his parents died





	Howlers

Ron’s Howler tore itself up into shreds as Harry watched. Well, really the whole school watched. Ron’s mouth twisted in an embarrassed, queasy look. Harry cringed as he spotted your owl flying in through the window, another blood red envelope in its grasp. It dropped it onto the table and Harry simply stared at it for a couple minutes before he picked it up and broke the seal.

The letter drifted upward and a booming laugh filled the hall. “HARRY YOU ARE BLOODY BRILLIANT! WHEN I READ THE PAPERS THIS MORNING I SWEAR I DAMN NEAR PISSED MYSELF I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD! YOUR MUM AND MOLLY ARE A BIT CHEESED BUT I SAW HER BREAK A SMILE SO NO WORRIES MATE—”

There was the sound of a stifled scuffle in the background and Sirius was cut off, your voice filling the room next. “I’VE HALF A MIND TO HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD YOU DAFT BOY! I DON’T CARE MUCH THAT YOU TOOK THE CAR BUT YOU COULDN’T EVEN RETURN IT IN ONE PEACE? IF YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK THE RULES AT LEAST BE GOOD AT HIDING IT!”

Remus’s voice sounded quietly from the background, “You are supposed to be reprimanding him and not encouraging him, you know.”

Letting out a huge sigh, the letter seemed to take a moment to compose itself. “ANYWAYS, congratulations on your first Howler, sweeting. Mummy is very proud of you. You come out more and more like your father every day.”

The letter floated over in front of Hermione’s face and sighed again. “Hermione dear, you are allowed to smack them each once, no, twice, and I hope you’re doing well. We must have tea some time, I haven’t seen you in ages. I’ll make biscuits.”

Then, returning to its starting location, the letter laughed maniacally and tore itself into shreds, all landing in a neat pile on Harry’s plate. Everyone simply stared at Harry’s burning face as he looked at the remains of the Howler as if his mother might really rise out of the pile of scraps and smack him with a book. Someone snickered in the back of the hall, and suddenly everyone exploded into laughter.

******  
***********  
****************  
**********************  
***************************

You stood, looking out the window, a tall glass in your hand. It would be breakfast at Hogwarts now, and Harry would have just received his first Howler. A smirk twitched at your lips. You had received many from your mother while at Hogwarts, usually for pranks pulled with the boys, and never as positive (or as embarrassing) as the one you had sent to Harry. But you missed him already, and he had only just left.

A pair of comforting arms wrapped around your waist from behind and your mysterious lover hummed some unintelligible tune in your ear, his beard tickling your skin. You giggled and sighed against him, you bodies fitting together just right in the peaceful moment.

You fell silent and Sirius hummed a silent question, your bodies swaying slightly to the soft music playing through the living room. Leaning your head back into the crook of his neck, you stared up at the ceiling. “He really is more like you and James every time I look at him. I’m quite beginning to miss my sweet little baby boy.”

Sirius grinned. “Don’t you worry, he’ll always be a sweet boy. We’ve made sure of that, haven’t we?” 

Turning to face him, you draped your arms around his neck. His eyes met yours, still sparking with that same mischievous glint he’d had when you first met him. “He’ll be fine (Y/N), and we’ll be fine.”

A soft smile replaced the slight furrow in your brow. “I know.”

Sirius turned in time with the music and dipped you low, setting off another fit of giggles. “You know I’d give you the world if I could, don’t you?” 

Your eyes swept over the planes of his face. It was no longer the face of the boy you fell in love with, but the face of a man. A man who had seen hardship and loss and survived. A face of the man who held your heart in his hand.

You nodded slowly. “I know.”


End file.
